Wuzzo
|code = cha1nsa8}} Wuzzo is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Wuzzo has terrible coordination and a chainsaw for a head-a very dangerous combination! This lovably awkward member of the industrious Weldos tribe has been known to accidentally cut through things and cause chairs, tables and even buildings to collapse. Wuzzo is always quick to apologize-but watch out, because this saw-headed klutz will only do it again! Physical Appearance Wuzzo is mostly yellow in color. His face and body is an angular shape. His nose extends out farther and resembles a chainsaw with grey blades and is also rimmed with black around the edges. He has four flat teeth on his bottom jaw that point upwards. He has a large eye on each side with grey eyelids and floating yellow unibrow. He has long black arms with black pincer hands and red highlights. His legs are long, grey, and bowed. His feet are long and black, with grill-like toes. Ability His head acts like a chainsaw. Biography First adventures King Nixel once assembled a maze for Wuzzo to try and cut through, to prevent the Mixel from reaching him. ("Defeat King Nixel!") Wuzzo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Wuzzo was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41547 and contains 74 pieces. In-Booklet code Wuzzo's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is cha1nsa8, which is Chainsaw when decoded. Background Information *His name is meant to sound like the whirring of a chainsaw, due to his appearance. *He is the Weldos Mixel to come with a Nixel in his LEGO set. Wuzzo includes King Nixel's base model that consists of his head, torso, and shoulder pads. Trivia *He has the most parts of any LEGO Mixel, at 74. This huge amount is because he includes the base model of King Nixel. On his own, he has 57 pieces. *He appears to be quite tall. *He is the only Weldo to not use any rock elements in his set. *He is the third Mixel to use his head as a weapon (albeit unintentionally); the first being Flain and the second being Balk. *Like Kamzo, he uses two half-closed eyes. *His LEGO form has teeth in his upper jaw, but his cartoon form does not. *His arms are similar to Orbitons Max in cartoon form. *His toes are similar to those of Niksput, while his feet are similar to Teslo's and Chomly's. *He is the only Series 6 Mixel who doesn't appear on the LEGO Club Magazine page "Trick or Treat!". Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! Sources and References External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Four teeth Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels